hordesiofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Some News
Hey ~ this blog will talk about the production of the wiki, predictions, and good/bad news. Bad News (I always start with bad news so good news feels better :) ) *Hordes has been far from its last update, and now everything about clans to users individually to the production of the wiki is going a bit...slow. *The new updates to hordes may mean that we have to start out with a whole new era of the game, meaning that we have a lot of cleaning up to do. *I will the on and off of the game and the wiki for a bit, and I'm coming in for a slow return and I will be at my highest point of attendence in a very, very long time. Good News (here's the place where you can breathe a sigh of relief :) ) *There's a lot of good feedback on hordes that I have been seeing lately! There's a bit more movement in other offsite yet hordes-related places. *I'm going to try to go on a grand tour of some fandoms to learn a little more about wikitext and code, so I can attempt to be a more useful user (don't expect me to do this anytime soon and don't expect me to learn much, however). *Kestrel will officially be returning to hordes as soon as a trading/dropping update has been made in hordes so I/she can negotiate something item-wise with Oof clan (they don't seem to like me). *I can try- do something to help speed up the process of everyone else's staff promotions so more users can join and become rollbacks/staff if they are ready, but this has to be determined by members of staff. *I have more news! Wiki Production Plan (List) I have a possible/considerable list of what we can do to help the ball rolling on this wiki. Please don't think this is set in stone as the staff will decide what to do based on their critique and their agreements. These are possible suggestions. Content Production List (according to what some staff members wish to do) *Help out with the recreation of the mobile main page (the main page but on mobile devices like phones and tablets) for a cream-of-the-crop design and helping users/viewers get to where they need. *Code and create use for createboxes synergized with preloaded templates (what are these? templates of all kind that are already loaded, and then aid with createboxes, another form of code). This should help new users on their way to becoming helpful and useful contributors and train them on how to create good pages. *Host a briefing in which all users suggest ways to make the top navi-bar more accessible to mobile devices as well as showing all social platforms on the site via linking feed from discussions, forums, blogs, and activity (easy peasy; link these areas of the wiki to some navibar content and make it successfully visible to every platform, and we're good I guess). *Edit the main page so it links to all of the important pages (and/or possible pages) of policies, manuals of style (style guide which we have), and more. I tthink it should also include a tutorial to editing as a new contributor. *We should host a briefing with all the contributors and users to see what we should keep as a long-standing favicon and wordmark as well as community page headers, and we have to make sure it does last a long time as said before but also as a good representation of our wiki and our relationship with the hordes website. I personally suggest copying the logo as our wordmark after we ask for copyright permission from Comet and Dek (Comet made the logo and Dek is the developer of the main site). the wordmark can be a complex pixel art of the logo and name along with "wiki" so it looks "good". *Get users to suggest/reccomend the use of this wiki instead of other sites appropriately so at the to simultaneously get more people to read our content as well as not getting in trouble for it. We need good people that are good friends and persuaders of many people, so we need people with online charisma that are able to convince people into coming here, but we must do so as not to be too biased. My Predictions New to the psychic section! Your friendly psychic says, "I predict, but not exactly sure that, a major change will happen to both the hordes site and to its policies soon. Take cover, and hope that codes no longer get wiped in the game. Hope that we can advertise soon so more people are active!" This is all that I have so far. I would like for y'all to drop a comment or a few so I can get some feedback. Thanks and have a great Spring! ~FourSevensRiolu, with courtesy of my downed alt, EspeonageEspeon and my in-game player, Kestrel Category:Blog posts